Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine
|género= Puzzle |plataforma=Sega Genesis, Wii (Consola Virtual), PC (Steam) Compilaciones: GameCube, PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360 |versión= |motor= |resolución= |lanzamiento= Sega Genesis 20pxNoviembre de 1993 20pxDiciembre de 1993 Consola Virtual (Wii) 20px8 de Diciembre de 2006 20px11 de Diciembre de 2006 Steam Internacional: 13 de Septiembre de 2010 |serie= [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|Series Sonic the Hedgehog]] |modo= Un jugador, multijugador |clasificación= *ESRB: E for Eveyone *VCR: GA *PEGI: 3+ *CERO: A |formato= Cartucho, CD-ROM, descarga digital |requisitos= |controles= |anterior= |posterior= }}Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, también conocido como Dr. Robotnik and his Bean Machine en las regiones PAL, es un juego similar a Puyo Puyo lanzado para las consolas Sega Mega Drive, Game Gear y Sega Master System. Situado en el universo de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, es la primera versión Puyo Puyo Occidental, y cuenta con el Dr.Robotnik quien quiere convertir los beans de Beanville en esclavos robots. Este es también uno de los pocos juegos de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog en el que Sonic no aparece en absoluto. La versión de Mega Drive fue re-lanzado en Sonic Compilation de Mega Drive, Sonic Mega Collection para la Nintendo GameCube en el 2002, Sonic Mega Collection Plus para PlayStation 2 y Xbox en el 2004, lo cual también contiene la versión de Game Gear y Sonic Ultimate Genesis Collection (también conocido como SEGA Mega Drive Ultimate Collection en Europa) para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 en el 2009 y disponible en Virtual Console de Nintendo 3DS en el 2013. Argumento El Dr. Robotnik ha elaborado un plan para asegurarse de que no haya música o diversión en Mobius. Para ello, secuestra a los ciudadanos alegres de Beanville y los mete en un gigante máquina de roboticization llamada la Mean Bean Machine, para que se conviertan en pequeños robots tortuosos, así como la eliminación de ellos. La instrucción manual indica que los beans desaparecen si son enviados a la máquina Mean Bean, independientemente de lo que el personaje hace. El jugador se embarca en una aventura atrevida para detener a Robotnik (Sonic nunca se menciona en todo el juego para rescatar o ayudar al jugador). El juego termina después de un enfrentamiento con Robotnik, en el que el jugador libera a los beans. En la pantalla de Game Over, Robotnik se hecha a reír después de que el contador llegue a cero. Jugabilidad El juego se juega con dos oponentes, cada uno controla una de las dos redes. Los Beans caen desde la parte superior, en grupos de dos, que vienen en varios colores y un par que cae cada "vuelta". El jugador debe tratar de arreglar los frijoles en grupos de al menos cuatro granos todos del mismo color, en caso de que ello, los frijoles en el grupo desaparecerán. Los jugadores también tienen que lidiar con una clara, o granos de "roca" que se depositan en la red del jugador por su oponente después de quitar las cadenas más grandes de frijoles. Si un jugador es capaz de causar una reacción en cadena mediante la eliminación de un conjunto de granos, y por lo tanto causando otro conjunto de grupo y desaparecer, y así sucesivamente, el número resultante de refugiados depositado será mucho más alto. Granos de refugiados no pueden ser removidos por estando dispuestos en grupos de cuatro, la única manera de eliminarlos es para eliminar los granos normales adyacentes a la de refugiados. Un jugador puede intentar enviar refugiados a su oponente con el fin de frustrar sus intentos de eliminar los granos. El jugador cuya pantalla se llena de granos de primera pierde. El juego tiene tres modos principales. Scenario Mode tiene el jugador pasa por trece niveles que enfrenta contra badniks de Robotnik (que incluyen a Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, y varios badniks desde el primer episodio de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) antes frente a frente contra el propio Robotnik. Como se juega el juego, los secuaces de Robotnik cada vez calificada y granos comienzan a caer más rápido, lo que hace más difícil las presenta en configuraciones deseadas. Tras la finalización de un nivel, el juego da al jugador una contraseña que les permite comenzar desde ese punto en el juego la próxima vez que juegan. Modo de ejercicio permite al jugador jugar sin rival CPU, con un juego que va más rápido a medida que el juego avanza. Otro jugador puede unirse en cualquier momento. 1P vs 2P Mode permite a dos jugadores competir entre sí. La versión de Game Gear del juego también cuenta con el modo Puzzle, en el que los jugadores deben usar una cantidad limitada de granos para borrar la pantalla. Jefes Hay un total de 13 jefes en el modo Scennary de La Mean Bean Machine del Dr. Robotnik. Los primeros doce se dividen en tres niveles: Fácil, Normal y Difícil, con Robotnik como el jefe final. * Etapa 1: Arms, un robot con forma de OVNI que, como su nombre lo indica, tiene brazos largos. * Etapa 2: Frankly, un gran robot estilo Frankenstein que sacude la pantalla al colocar los beans. * Etapa 3: Humpty, un robot con una concha que tiene una tirita que tomará en caso de que esté perdiendo. * Etapa 4: Coconuts, un mono robot que es portero del Dr. Robotnik, pero dice que va a derrotar al jugador tan rápido que será el robot favorito de Robotnik. * Etapa 5: Davy Sprocket, un pionero que está en busca de problemas. * Etapa 6: Skweel, un "cerdo de ruta" con ruedas en vez de piernas y un gran apetito. * Etapa 7: Dynamight, un robot con forma de dinamita que ama explotar las cosas. * Etapa 8: Grounder, uno de los robots del Dr. Robotnik que puede perforar y es su "herramienta de trabajo". * Etapa 9: Spike, un robot rebelde que ama los picos. * Etapa 10: Sir F-fuzzy Logik, un robot caballero que habla en Inglés Antiguo y lleva un tridente. * Etapa 11: Dragon Breath, un robot Dragonoid que tiene aliento de fuego. * Etapa 12: Scratch, un robot pollo que es la mano derecha del Dr. Robotnik. * Etapa 13: Dr. Robotnik, el genio loco que creó la Mean Bean Machine. Música La música que se utiliza en la versión de Mega Drive de Mean Bean Machine del Dr. Robotnik son un surtido de remixes del original juego de Puyo Puyo, además de tener su propia banda sonora. Estos incluyen: * El título del tema utiliza los acordes menores de la parte inicial de Memories of Puyo Puyo. * La música de la contraseña es Memories of Puyo Puyo (pero no la canción de larga duración). * La música en el modo VS es Final of Puyo Puyo (sin el intro). * La música de pánico es un remix de Final of Puyo Puyo. * La música Intermisiva del Dr. Robotnik es un segmento de bucle de Brave of Puyo Puyo. * El modo de ejercicio utiliza Sticker of Puyo Puyo. * La música del Cast es Theme of Puyo Puyo. * La música de los Créditos es Sunset of Puyo Puyo. Unas pistas que no se han utilizado desde el juego incluyen interpretaciones del Tema de Puyo Puyo, Brave de Puyo Puyo, el original Puyo Puyo victoria fanfarria, un arreglo de la música de fondo en las etapas 9-12, y un arreglo rápido del Dr. Robotnik de BGM. A diferencia de Kirby's Avalanche , donde la única música original estaba advirtiendo de Puyo Puyo, Mean Bean Machine del Dr. Robotnik es el único lanzamiento occidental de Puyo Puyo juego con música del juego original de Puyo Puyo. Ediciones El juego fue lanzado en noviembre de 1993 para los mercados de América del Norte. El juego nunca fue lanzado como un juego independiente en Japón. Lo más probable de eso es que el juego era muy similar al popular Puyo Puyo , cuya secuela, en su momento, ya estaba en desarrollo (Puyo Puyp Tsu). Cuando el juego finalmente llegó a Japón, gracias a Sonic Mega Collection , se hizo conocido en el país como " The Mean Bean Machine of Dr. Eggman", pero aun asi, antes del lanzamiento, se llamó Super Puyo Puyo. Una versión de 8 bits también fue lanzado para la Sega Master System y la Game Gear en 1993, que contó con el juego similar, pero también incluye un "Modo Puzzle", en el que el jugador tiene que despejar una serie de beans intermitentes en medio de un gran montón de beans (ésta version solo tiene a Amy como protagonista). El 11 de diciembre del 2006, Sega lanzó el juego en la Wii 's Virtual Console , a un precio de 800 puntos Wii. La última aparición del juego se encuentra en Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection para Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3 F Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de Mega Drive Categoría:Sonic Mega Collection Plus Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Juego de Puzzles Categoría:Juegos de Game Gear Categoría:Juegos de Master System Categoría:Juegos para la 3DS Categoría:Juegos de Plataforma Categoría:Juegos para PS3